


Goodbye, Mr. Williams

by HallsofStone2941



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, RIP Robin Williams, Tribute, angsty, tear-jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the greatest die, even angels and demons will unite in memory.</p>
<p>A tribute to an amazing actor and comedian; thank you, Robin Williams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Mr. Williams

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something to honor Robin Williams, but I can't draw to save my life. I've never done a Supernatural fic before, but I think it's safe to say that even Crowley would mourn the loss of such a great man

Two figures walk side by side, their shadows shrinking and stretching as they pass beneath street lights. If the mortals around them knew who they were, they would surely raise questions - an angel and a demon, striding shoulder to shoulder?

"His offensive jokes at least partly qualify him for a place in my kingdom!" The dark-haired demon argues.

"You know very well that misdemeanors do not count on a soul's record," the angel replies, his trenchcoat swirling around him in the breeze.

"Do you know how many decent comedians we have in Hell?" The demon asks.

"None, by my calculations. Comedians bring joy to people, which is an undeniably good trait. It is very unlikely that one will ever come to _you,_ " his companion replies.

They fall silent, each contemplating his own thoughts. After a while, the demon speaks again. "You know, if you sent him down to me, he'd get five-star treatment. The best. Better than my second-in-command—"

"Mr. Williams has suffered enough, Crowley. He has earned a place in Heaven a thousand times over, and not a soul in Heaven or on Earth would argue with that."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Crowley looks down, scuffing his shoes against the sidewalk. "Just, tell him I said "thanks", yeah? For everything."

"I do not know if he will consider it a compliment if it comes from the King of Hell, but I will pass it on all the same." The angel disappears, leaving his companion to look up at the stars. Crowley mutters a "huh" and starts walking away, singing under his breath.

"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't never. Had a. Frieeeeeend liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I think Crowley would try to get Mr. Williams into Hell just so that he could enjoy the comedy. The King of Hell is a demon, after all.
> 
> I tried to give it just a tiny bit of humor, because that's who Crowley is, but I've been crying off and on for the past two hours, so it's hard to feel anything other than sorrow.


End file.
